Buch:Erster Band/Kapitel 12
__TOC__ Gruppierungen Philip´s Gruppe *Brian Blake *Philip Blake *Penny Blake *Nick Parsons Familie Chalmers *April Chalmers *Tara Chalmers *David Chalmers Orte der Handlung * Atlanta * Mehrfamilienhaus ** Apartment 1C ** Apartment 3F ** Hausflur * Ace Hardware Store Kurzbeschreibung Philip lenkt die Zombies ab, während April durch den Vordereingang hinaus und dann in einen Lebensmittelladen rennt. Sie packt alles zusammen und beschließt noch weiter in eine Eisenwarenhandlung zu gehen. Dort packt sie Filter und Material ein. Als sie das Geschäft verlassen möchte bemerkt sie Zwillinge in Pennys Alter. Sie tötet die erste, während Philip ihr zur Hilfe eilt und die zweite tötet. Gemeinsam bringen sie die Güter zum Wohnhaus und können den zurück kommenden Untoten gerade entkommen. Drinnen freuen sich alle über die Waren, während Penny hinzu tritt und erklärt, dass Mr. Chalmers umgefallen ist. Die Frauen versuchen alles um ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bekommen, doch seine Lage verschlimmert sich immer weiter. Er stirbt in der Nacht und stößt vorher, im Wahn, eine letzte Warnung aus. Am Morgen danach fasst sich April recht schnell und unterrichtet die anderen, während Tara weiter im Zimmer um ihren Vater betet. Die Gruppe plant bereits, wie sie den Leichnam beerdigen sollen, als plötzlich ein Schlag und Knall aus dem Zimmer von Mr. Chalmers kommt. Handlung des Kapitels Philip Blake steigt aus dem Fenster im Apartment 3F auf eine Feuerleiter, die im Zickzack hinunter führt mit je einer Plattform nach jeder Treppe. Unten in der Seitengasse sind nur wenige Beißer. Er kommt auf dem Boden auf und schleicht sich an Schaufenstern vorbei. Am östlichen Ende findet er ein Auto. Er nimmt einen Molotowcocktail und steckt ihn in den Auspuff des Wagens. Dann entzündet er die Lunte und eilt davon. Er kann gerade hinter einen Container springen, als das Gemisch explodiert und danach das Auto gesprengt wird. April Chalmers steht im Eingangsbereich des Mehrfamilienhauses. Sie hört die Explosion und bemerkt, wie die Zombies sich auf den Tumult zu bewegen. April öffnet vorsichtig die Tür und tritt hinaus. Sie kennt sich mittlerweile ein wenig aus und findet den Lebensmittelladen schnell. Sie füllt ihre Taschen mit zehn Kilo Lebensmittel und zehn Liter gefiltertes Wasser. Sie wird getrieben von der Angst vor den Beißern, die jederzeit zurück kommen und ihr den Rückweg abschneiden könnten. Philip erschießt zwei Zombies und springt dann über den Zaun zum Innenhof und auf ein Vordach, von wo aus er die Feuerleiter erreichen kann. Er hält jedoch inne und überdenkt den Plan. April ist bereits seit 12 Minuten aus dem Haus und mit dem Lebensmittelladen fertig, als sie den Plan ändert und zur Eisenwarenhandlung eilt. Sie zwängt sich durch eine schmale Öffnung in den Laden hinein. Drinnen packt sie Wasserfilter, Nägel und andere nützliche Gegenstände ein. Als sie zurück zum Ausgang eilt, bemerkt sie ein menschliches Wesen auf dem Boden. Es ist ein kleines Mädchen mit nur einem Bein. April zögert, denn die Kleine erinnert sie an Penny. Sie nimmt den Baseballschläger und mit letzter Entschlossenheit zerschlägt sie ihr den Kopf. Sie bemerkt ein Geräusch aus dem Eingangsbereich des Ladens. Das untote und erschlagene Mädchen steht plötzlich vor ihr mit zwei Beinen aber genau dem selben Hunger auf Menschenfleisch. Sie braucht einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass es eineiige Zwillinge gewesen sein müssen. April nimmt ihren Baseballschläger und ist bereit sich den Weg frei zu kämpfen, als das Kind von hinten erschossen wird. Philip steht vor dem Laden und drängt April zu gehen. Er nimmt ihr eine Tasche ab und sie sieht in welch schlimmer Situation sie stecken: Eine kleine Herde kommt von beiden Seiten auf sie zu. Nick und Brian stehen an der Eingangstür und sehen, wie die Zombiemassen auf das Haus zu kommen, während zwei Menschen vor ihnen her getrieben werden. Sie öffnen die Tür und lassen die beiden herein. Nick wirft die Tür zu und versperrt damit den drei Beißern, die ihnen gefolgt waren, den Weg. Nick und Brian wollen von Philip wissen, was das sollte, doch der schliebt alles auf April. Nick erklärt, dass sie vor Sorge ganz verrückt wurden und macht ihm Vorwürfe. Dieser ist jedoch stolz auf ihren Beutezug und freut sich zusammen mit April. Tara kommt aus der Wohnung und drückt ihre Schwester an sich. Sie ist wütend auf ihre jüngere Schwester und schimpft sie, als sich Philip zwischen die beiden stellt und nimmt April in Schutz. Er zeigt allen die Vorräte und berichtet, wie sie ihr Leben riskiert haben und dabei niemanden schaden wollten. Die Gruppe durchwühlt die Taschen und freut sich über die Sachen, als Penny in der Tür erscheint und erklärt, dass Mr. Chalmers umgefallen ist. Er liegt auf dem Boden zwischen Papiertüchern und Aftershave. Sie entwirren den Schlauch der Sauerstoffflasche und Tara versucht verzweifelt ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Die Frauen behandeln ihren Vater professionell. Sie tasten ihn nach Blutflecken und ähnlichem ab, können allerdings nichts finden. Die Männer tragen ihn auf ein Bett in seinem Zimmer. Die Frauen setzen sich neben das Bett und decken ihren Vater zu. Brian will wissen, ob es ein Schlaganfall war und ob er so etwas schon einmal hatte. April erklärt, dass es noch nie so schlimm war. Dann ergänzt sie, dass es ohnehin der letzte Sauerstofftank war. Sie erklärt, dass es ohne einen Arzt ohnehin keine Hoffnung für ihren Vater gibt. Philip möchte sie beruhigen, denn April denkt schon darüber nach, was passiert, wenn er nicht wieder wird. Sie sinkt in tiefe Verzweiflung. Die Nacht über wachen die Frauen am Bett ihres Vaters. Am nächsten Morgen ist Tara eingeschlafen, als er schließlich nach Lilian, seiner verstorbenen Frau, fragt. April greift seine Hand und versucht ihn aus seinen Halluzinationen zu wecken, doch er erzählt nur, dass ein Sturm aus Nordosten aufzieht und Lil die Hunde hereinpfeifen soll. Tara wacht auf. Sie bemerkt, wie ihr Vater immer schneller atmet und ist besorgt. Mit einer verzerrten Stimme spricht er davon, dass der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts kommt und der Missetäter unten ihnen ist. Danach kehrt wieder Ruhe ein. Tara fühlt den Puls und April mustert das Gesicht. Mr. Chalmers ist tot. Philip wacht bei Sonnenaufgang auf. Er zieht sich an und klopft an die Tür. April öffnet ihm und erklärt, dass ihr Vater verstorben ist. Sie wird von Philip in den Arm genommen und weint sich aus, während dieser ins Zimmer schaut und dort Tara die Tote Hand ihres Vaters streicheln sieht. Später erzählt April, dass Tara unablässig betet und durch den Tod ihres Vaters sehr mitgenommen ist. Brian fragt, ob April sich schon überlegt hat, was sie mit der Leiche ihres Vaters tun soll. Sie wendet sich an Philip, der bereits seine Frau und seinen Freund beerdigt hat. Sie will ihren Vater beerdigen und er bietet ihr dabei Hilfe an. Plötzlich kommen Geräusche aus dem Zimmer mit Tara und ihrem verstorbenen Vater. Philip springt sofort auf. Kategorie:Buch